According To You
by they-call-me-nerdy
Summary: When Harry admits his feelings and Dean wants her to choose between him and Harry, Ginny Weasley does so with style.


**JKR owns HP**

Ginny Weasley sat down next to Harry at breakfast.

"Oh, hey Gin." He smiled at her.

"Hey Harry, pass a slice of toast will you?" She asked, smiling back. "Thanks."

She started to butter her toast when she felt his gaze on her. "Have I got something on my face?" She asked, confused.

"No, no, um, Ginny? I just want to let you, I-I really like you and I know you're with Dean but I think you're beautiful and amazing. I just can't stop thinking about you, you're hilarious and all I want."

Ginny was gobsmacked, the boy she'd liked since she was 10 liked her? He liked her when he could have anyone in the world? "Oh, Harry…" She started to say when Dean walked up.

"There you are, beautiful. Come on, let's go." Dean said, kissing Ginny's cheek.

"But I'm not finished." Ginny said, desperately wanting to tell Harry what she had to say.

"Bring it with you; you are so stupid some times. Oh, HEY SEAMUS! WAIT UP!" He ran away telling Ginny to hurry up.

"He always like that?" Harry asked, knowing that he could never insult Ginny like that.

"Pretty much, listen, I've got to go, but be in the Common Room at 4." And with that she ran off, toast in hand.

When she finally caught up with Dean he had ditched Seamus and was walking towards the Common Room.

"Finally, bloody hell Ginny, you can never just be on time, can you? And what the hell was that with Potter?"

"Dean! How many times do I have to tell you, we're just friends?"

Dean started off on another of his many Harry Potter rants and Ginny tuned herself out think about what Harry had said, not 5 minutes ago.

"GINNY! Are you even listening to me? You have the worst attention span and I'm the one that has to put up with it. I was just saying that you need to choose."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked. "Choose between what?"

"Your supposed "just friends" Potter and me, your boyfriend."

"You know what, meet me in the Common room at 4, I need to find Hermione."

And with that same line, she ran again.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

HARRY POTTER

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The new had gotten round the whole of Gryffindor house that Ginny Weasley was planning something at 4 in the Common Room.

So, just as the clock chimed 4 the room filled with people, all anxious to see what was going on.

Hermione wandered in and instructed Dean and Harry to two seats in front of a raised platform and then disappeared upstairs.

Just after everyone was there, a group of girls walked down the stairs.

Lavender and Parvarti were first; both dressed in red dresses that showed a lot of flesh. They walked up to two corners of the platform and started to dance, in a provocative way.

Then Hermione and Luna came down; both dressed in gold dresses that also showed a lot of flesh. Luna joined Lavender and Hermione joined Parvarti and the girls started to grind against each other.

Finally, Ginny came down the stairs and Harry felt like he needed to cover her with his jumper but at the same time he was turned on like hell.

Dressed in the shortest shorts, a low cut t-shirt and knee high boots, Ginny caught a microphone and music started to play.

She walked over and sat in Dean's lap, who looked her up and down and grinned at her, and she started to sing to him.

"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind."<p>

She started to twirl her hair around her finger as she stood up and moved to the back of Dean's chair. He looked at her as if he couldn't believe what she was doing.

"I'm a mess," She shook his hair.  
>"can't undress," Ran her hands down his body.<br>"can't show up on time, even if it would save my life," She withdrew her hands and started walking towards Harry still looking at Dean.  
>"According to you, according to you."<p>

When she reached Harry, she grinned at him and pulled him out of his chair.

"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible," She threw her leg over his shoulder, making her shorts ride up her bum even more. Harry grabbed her waist to keep her stable.  
>"He can't get me out of his head," She arched her back, making her chest right in Harry's eye line.<br>"According to him I'm funny, irresistible," She dropped her leg to Harry's waist.  
>"Everything he ever wanted." She withdrew her leg and called Dean over.<p>

Getting right up in his face, she started to sing again.

"Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you."<p>

The music stopped and she walked away and over to Harry. "I think I've made my decision quite clear."

And then she kissed him. 


End file.
